leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Comet Punch (move)
If you were looking for the move that is known as Comet Punch in Japanese, see . ---- Comet Punch (Japanese: Consecutive Punch) is a damage-dealing multi-strike move introduced in Generation I. Effect Generation I Comet Punch inflicts damage, hitting the target 2-5 times per use. There is a 37.5% chance that it will hit 2 times, a 37.5% chance that it will hit 3 times, a 12.5% chance that it will hit 4 times, and a 12.5% chance that it will hit 5 times. Provided that the move does not miss, it will hit 3 times on average, giving it an average power of 54. Although only the first strike can be a critical hit, each successive one will deal the same amount of damage. Comet Punch will end instantly upon breaking a . and deal damage based on the last strike alone. Generation II Each strike has an independent chance of being a critical hit, as well as activating a King's Rock. If Comet Punch activates a target's Focus Band, no subsequent hits can knock it out. If the user is holding a King's Rock, the final strike has a chance to cause the opponent to . Generations III and IV Comet Punch may now continue attacking after breaking a substitute. Each strike has an independent chance of activating a Razor Fang or a . If causes the attacker to fall asleep, the move will end immediately. If Comet Punch activates the target's Focus Sash or , no subsequent hits can knock it out. If the user is holding a King's Rock or Razor Fang, each consecutive hit has an equal chance to cause the opponent to . Generations V and VI There is now a ~33.3% chance that it will hit 2 times, a ~33.3% chance it will hit 3 times, a ~16.7% chance it will hit 4 times, and a ~16.7% chance it will hit 5 times. Provided that the move does not miss, it will hit ~3.167 times on average, giving it an average power of 57. If a Focus Sash, Focus Band, or activates before the last strike is dealt, the following strike will cause the defending Pokémon to faint. A Focus Band can still activate repeatedly to prevent fainting, but each chance is independent of the previous one. Each individual strike will activate or a Rocky Helmet. and only activate once. does not activate when using Comet Punch. Description |Although each slap is weak, this attack hits the target two to five times in succession.}} |Repeatedly punches 2-5 times.}} |Repeatedly punches the foe 2 to 5 times.}} |The foe is hit with a flurry of punches that strike two to five times.}} |Repeatedly punches the target 2 to 5 times.}} |The foe is hit with a flurry of punches that strike two to five times in a row.}} |The target is hit with a flurry of punches that strike two to five times in a row.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up 1 }} By In other games Description |Inflicts damage on the target. It hits two to five times in succession.}} |Inflicts damage on the target using 2 to 5 attacks in a single turn.}} | }} | UNUSED}} |It damages an enemy 2 to 5 times in a row.}} |} |} In the anime * In ''Mountain Time, Benji's was commanded to use Comet Punch, but could not execute the move. In the manga In the Let's Play the Pokémon Card Game XY! manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga |Metronome (move)|Metronome}}}} In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga |Manga move errors|cannot legally learn}} Comet Punch}} In other generations Core series games Side series games Spin-off series games In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=連續拳 |zh_cmn=連續拳 / 连续拳 |cs=Kometová rána |da=Kometslag |nl=Komeetslag |fi=Komeettaisku (EP172) Komeettamäjäys (AG145) |fr=Poing Comète |de=Kometenhieb |el=Γρονθοκόπημα |it=Cometapugno |ko=연속펀치 |pl=Cios Komety |pt_br=Soco de Cometa ( -present, manga) Soco Cometa (early anime, , The Official Pokémon Handbook) |pt_eu=Soco Cometa |sr=Kometa Pesnica |es_eu=Puño Cometa |es_la=Golpe Cometa (EP172-present) Golpe Cohete (EP029) |tr=Kuyrukluyıldız Yumruğu |vi=Liên Hoàn Đấm }} Category:Multi-strike moves Category:Punching moves Category:Moves in Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! de:Kometenhieb es:Puño cometa fr:Poing Comète it:Cometapugno ja:れんぞくパンチ zh:连续拳（招式）